


A not so scholarly conundrum

by Caellam



Series: FFXIV-Write September [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, F/M, Sad Ending, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caellam/pseuds/Caellam
Summary: Entry for FFXIV write, keyword "muster".Urianger and Alphinaud discuss a more emotional topic.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt & Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn
Series: FFXIV-Write September [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	A not so scholarly conundrum

„Come on, tell her! We all know that she knows what you feel, you just have to get up to her! It is not that hard we all have your back!”  
A young Alphinaud Leveilleur, clad in the monochrome robes of new students of Sharlayan had built himself up in front of Urianger, who was wearing his own black and white robes, grey hair and sharp Elezen ears uncovered.  
“But what dost thou think wilt be her response? I shan’t scarce behold the wrath that will be wrought onto me, should her feelings not be the very same.”  
The two were in the rather dark dormitories that they were sharing with fellow students. It was not really inviting, but if one asked the other students that were eager to learn in Sharlayan, they would not respond that they did it for the atmosphere, or the aesthetics, but rather the pure lust of knowledge. Yet, the topic of knowledge was currently not the one discussed, despite the heaps of books, some more recent releases, others musty old volumes that carried the wisdom of the ancients. The two boys were rather discussing a more fickle, and less scientific matter, one that came up in these parts of the dorms more often than not.

“Come on old friend, Moenbryda does like you! She is studying very close with Krile every now and then and she can definitely vouch for her own affection regarded towards you. So be as it may, I do understand that you are afraid of potential repercussions, but I implore you to muster the strength to tell her about your true feelings!”  
Alphinaud struck his signature pose, one arm slightly extended with the upper arm angling upwards, while flicking his index finger to the ceiling. His tone shifted from the soft, tone that had filled the room before, to one that he would rather use for lecturing his fellow students.  
Urianger responded by shaking his head and then hanging it low.  
“But dost thou not consider my own situation? Should I fail in this most daring endeavor, word might reach through every corner of Sharlayan and I might become the laughingstock, even for our most honored tutors. In that case I could never show my own visage in these very halls.”  
“Nownow, you are a bit exaggerating right?” A third voice joined the two of them, one only a little deeper than Urianger’s slightly mature tone.  
An Elezen with similiarly grey hair to Urianger’s joined the pair, he positively towered over the white-haired Alphinaud and his tanned skin showed that his heritage could not be truly traced back to being of pure Sharlayan descend. He grabbed himself one of the chairs of a near study chair and put it near Urianger’s bed, just to sit the other way around in it, with the backrest in front of him. As he sat down, his custom-made blue robe flowed down with him without much resistance, settling around him without any problems.

  
“I would say you just try it your way, but try it, you hear me?” The older Elezen man looked towards Urianger’s face, who had buried his face in his rather soft hands.  
“If you just sit around without doing anything, you’ll never get anywhere! Sure, we are here to theorize, to learn, to study and to understand. But you do know that none of this theory matters if you don’t do anything with it, right? So go out there and tell that beautiful girl what everyone wants to hear from an intelligent and handsome man like you are, alright?”  
The man cocked his head as Urianger lifted his head from his hands, a smirk adorning his almost too handsome face.  
“Thou art right, master Colleaux. I should not wallow in despair but rather look forward, be the days of my future blessed by hair presence, intermingling with mine life, or shalt it be that I live on with the knowledge that I had at least tried to. Thine advice hath been most keen, yet I doth not know in what way I shall present myself to her? Dost thou think she enjoys good of the chocolate variety?”  
The aspiring scholar put his index finger to the side of his head and tapped it a few times. The Elezen man who had just joined sighed and spoke up once more, this time, more urgency in his voice.  
“Listen, Urianger. If you do desire to tell her what you feel in any way, do it with something you enjoy, which is also something that she cherishes yes? What does she like about him, Alphinaud?”  
Aplphinaud’s eyes widened in surprise as he had been addressed, looking into the corner of the old dormitory room, blushing slightly.  
“W-well, I _heard_ that she certainly enjoys the way that he expressed himself. You do enjoy some good poetry, friend, do you not? Mayhap you could write her a few verses?”  
“Hmm, thou hast a keen sense, but dost thou think she would enjoy tones akin to those of ancient prophecies? I have been studying these for a while, thus the inspiration will not fall short when reading texts of mine own writing.”  
Sapairant got up and smashed his right fist into his open, left palm.  
“Well then, for my last feat on Sharlayan I shall see the two of you get together! You just keep in mind that you shouldn’t write about how useful or in what way her presence in your life would enrich your experience yes? I feel like you should know these things, but considering you practically live in your books these days I just needed to make sure to give you a short reality check, haha!”  
“Oh, right, you are leaving for Eorzea, correct? Are there any reasons? We could lend you money if you’re short on funds to finance your studies, you know that, right?” Alphinaud got up as well, staring up the darker-skinned Elezen.  
“No, that is not it Alphinaud, though I am thankful for your offering of support. I just, feel this longing to explore. To go out into the world. And I certainly heard that Eorzea is most welcoming to aspiring adventurers! I do hope to see you there too, when taking into consideration that master Louisoix planning to go there as well.”  
“I for one, shall follow him as well. Once I hath finished with my plans in these libraries and confessed to Moenbryda, I too shall be at the ready. I am looking forward to meet with you soon, Sapairent.”  
Urianger himself now stood up as well, his feet rooted on the protesting, hard wood flooring.  
Sapairent returned the sentiment by gifting him a gentle nod, before he returned to his own sleeping place.  
Urianger looked through his drawer and produced a sheet of paper, prepared a feather and some ink and began to write.

_“And thus the sunkissed moon  
would stare onto the gentle soil  
the stars surrounded, no fear no gloom  
her gaze forever quells turmoil.  
And thus the stars looked onto her  
they knew her role, her gentle air  
but yet they longed to be just there  
watchful eye on celestial lair.  
For all would once fade away  
stars knew, denial to be pure in vain  
forever in one’s company  
even when the fire burned their name.  
“Come hither stars, I’ll see you safe”  
the moon spoke out, a gentle thrill  
stars twinkling, as they could not move  
a messenger they sent far down  
to shining star in moon’s vigil.  
Thus did they unite for once  
kept safe in wisdom, strength and heart  
and never be a world apart.”  
  
_Urianger stopped as he read out the last line of his poem. Wearing his hood and goggles, in front of the monument, the others could not see him shed the tears, meant for his one and true love.


End file.
